The First Time
by igobacktoblack
Summary: Lea and Cory were watching "The First Time"  Glee – 3x05  and have their first time. / SMUT


I finished another day of work. Being Rachel Berry wasn't easy. I went to my trailer to grab my purse and go home. I looked to the clock and saw I could see Glee's episode.

I did the math and realized it was "The First Time" this week. It was a fun episode to shoot. Cory made me really comfortable doing the scenes.

He makes me feel comfortable all the time. God, I was so in love with him. I couldn't say I felt that way since the first time we saw each other, but I felt for Cory like Rachel felt for Finn.

It was the kind of love I couldn't deny or escape.

Of course, I was professional and hid my feelings from everyone, even my best friends.

When I got out of my trailer, I bumped into..

"Hey Lea!" Cory smiled.

"Oh hey. I didn't see you today."

"Yeah, Ryan loves us apart sometimes, huh?"

"Yeah.." I mumbled.

It was a little disappointing because I loved to do scenes with him.

"What are you going to do now?"

"Going home and watch Glee."

"I'll do that too! I don't know which episode is going to air tonight."

"The First Time."

"Oh, I love this episode."

"So do I."

"Hey, I had an idea: do you wanna go to my place and watch it with me?"

I smiled and nodded.

"C'mon, let's go." He hugged me and we went to his house.

I've been there so many times, but this time was different, somehow when we got there, I turned the TV on and sit on his couch.

"Do you want something to eat? I'm sorry, I don't have vegan food."

"Don't worry. I want something to drink now."

"Water, wine or soda?"

"Wine, please. Hm.. now can you order a pizza? I'm hungry."

"Alright!"

He ordered a pizza and we drank a few glasses of wine.

"So.. are you happy?" he asked.

I frowned.

"Why are you asking this?"

"Because I'm your friend and I'm worried."

"You don't have to be, I'm fine."

"You're strange now. Did I say something?"

"No, I'm the problem."

"You're not a problem, come here." He pushed me against his body and hugged me. "I'm here for you."

'Thanks." I bit my bottom lip.

We sit on the couch, he put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head in his.

The episode started and we watched it.

"It's my favorite episode." He whispered in my ear, during the "America" scene.

"Mine too. The song is awesome."

"Yeah, but I prefer A Boy Like That, you and Naya killed it."

I blushed.

"Thanks."

Then, moments later, it was.. _our _scene.

"It was such a beautiful scene." He said "So real... they were both ready for it."

"Yeah.."

"I'm happy for them."

"So am I."

The pizza arrived and we ate it. He was so cute even eating!

This feeling was consuming me slowly. Looking at him and not be able to touch him, kiss him.. it was killing me.

"Lea?" he grabbed my hand "Please tell me what is happening. You are suffering and I can see. Please..."

"I.." I closed my eyes "I'm in love with someone."

"Oh." He was disappointed. "That's supposed to be a good thing, right?"

"Yes, but it's not."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not Rachel and... the person that I love doesn't love me back."

"Hm... is this guy insane? How can someone not love you?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Well.. actually, I didn't tell him and I won't."

"But how do you know he doesn't love you? If you never tell him, you will never know."

"I can't! I just can't be with this person. It would be wrong and... would affect so many people."

"Tell him, Lea. Maybe he doesn't care and wants to be with you."

"Cory.."

"Do it. He deserves to know."

He was right. He deserved to know. It might end our friendship, but it wouldn't kill me anymore. I didn't want suffer and tell him the truth was the answer.

"I love you" I whispered.

"What?"

"The guy is you."

"Me?" he asked surprised.

"Yes.." I got up "I'm in love with you."

"Since when?"

"I don't know. Maybe since the beginning of season 2."

"And you suffered all this time?"

"Yes. I mean... every time I was with you, I was happy. You make me happy and I'll totally understand if you don't reciprocate.. I just followed your advice. I didn't suffer _all_ the time."

"I understood, I'm just surprise. I really didn't expect this."

"I think I should go.." I turned to leave, but he pushed me and got up.

"I'm in love with you too."

My mouth hung open.

"Are you?"

"Yes. But I'm since the first time we met." He giggled.

"And you suffered for 3 years?"

"I didn't suffer.. _all the time_. Just when I saw you with Theo. Or kissing another actor."

I smiled.

"We don't have to suffer anymore, Lea. We're ready for each other. Like Rachel and Finn."

I nodded and he cupped my face.

"And I don't care about anyone else. If you want to be with me, we can do it in secret or tell everyone. I just wanna be with you."

"Me too."

He leaned over me and put one big hand in my back, pushing me to himself. Our lips met. It wasn't the 1st time out mouths met, but this time… it wasn't Finn and Rachel. We were _Cory_ and_ Lea_.

And it was a proper French kiss.

I put my hands in his neck and pushed him closer.

It was perfect.

He broke the kiss.

"It's so much better than I imagined."

"So.. did you imagine it?"

"Honey, I love you for 3 years, I imagined _everything._"

"Good to know." I smirked. "'Cause I imagined too."

He hugged me again.

"We should go to your bedroom."

"Really? I don't wanna push you to something you don't want."

"I'm not Rachel. I'm not a virgin. I want you and I want you _now_."

"Bossy." He gave my favorite smile.

"Let's go."

He guided me to his room, it was huge. Of course, _he_ was huge.

The, he lay me down carefully on his bed, after this he lay on top. His lips went to my neck and his hand went to my leg and then further up, inside of my dress. I was so fucking wet already.

He cupped my core and I moaned.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah. Cory.. touch me."

He pulled my panties down and I helped him, arching my back my hips. He cupped my womanhood again and then his thumb brushed against my clit, making me shiver. He was barely touching me and I was already whimpering.

One of his fingers teased my entrance and he tested my wetness, I was soaked.

"All this for me?" he whispered huskily in my ear.

"Yes." I moaned.

"Good." He inserted another finger and started pumping in and out of me. We looked at each other and his eyes made me melt.

I pushed him for another kiss and showed him I wanted everything. I reached his pants and grabbed his bulge. He was excited too.

His fingers went deep inside of me and I screamed when he hit my spot. He was _good._

"Cory.." I moaned "I'm so close."

"I know, baby." He giggled in my ear "But it's not the right time yet"

With this, he pulled his fingers away from me and licked them.

"You taste so good." He smiled.

"Thanks." I blushed again. "Now I'm red."

"You are so beautiful…" he cupped my face with his other hand "I waited for so long and now I can't believe we're here."

"We are. Finally."

"Yeah.. finally."

He kissed me sweetly and my hands went to his jeans, I opened as soon as I could and pulled them down. Meanwhile, he stripped himself from his shirt. His body was something from out of this world. His erection was more evident and I was more aroused.

I rubbed myself in him, his moan making me smile.

"It's time to get rid of this dress, don't you think?" he asked.

I nodded and he took my dress off and tossed it aside. He looked at me with.. _love._

I spread my legs and he positioned himself. He cupped my boobs with his hands and we moaned together.

"I'm glad you're not wearing a bra."

"Me too." I giggled.

He smiled and started to suck my neck until I feel like jelly.

"Baby.."

He smirked against my skin and continued to suck it. I'm sure I was going to have a hickey. Then, he bit my breast.

"Sweet Lord." I mumbled.

He swirled his tongue around my nipple. I grabbed his hair a little harder, he gave the same treatment to the other nipple and when he decided to go further down, I changed his plains, pushing him to kiss me.

I took advantage of him and flipped us. What could I say? I loved to be on top.

"Hey.."

I attached his neck and suck it to his pulse point, he moaned and my hand went to his boxers and cupped his manhood.

I pulled his underwear and tossed it to the floor. He was _huge._ I couldn't help myself and stared it.

"Do you like it?"

"Oh yeah." I nodded.

"Good."

"Hm, Cory? Do you have any condom?"

"One minute, baby." He stretched and reached the condom in the nightstand.

I took it from his hand and ripped the package.

I rolled it down and smiled.

"Now I'm ready." I giggled.

He flipped us and thrust in me, making me melt. I spread my legs and he thrust again, this time harder. I kissed him. He filled me in each thrust he gave and his thumb went to my clit.

After a good time, we were sweaty and he was hitting my spot every time he was inside of me. Out moans looked like a perfect song. I started clenching around him. He gave his last thrusts and we came together.

My body melted and I was breathless.

"Best. Sex. Ever." He said, also breathless.

"Agree. You are awesome, a sex god."

"And you're my sex goodness." He kissed me in the cheek. "I'm so happy."

"Me too. I actually thought I'd never be happy with you. It killed me every day when I saw you and couldn't do anything."

"But now you can. I'm sorry for never saying anything. I thought you only loved me as a friend."

"How can I love you just as a friend? You're Cory Monteith, the Finn to my Rachel. And everybody sees it."

"I can't say we're subtle, that's true." I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. But now we don't have to be. I want to be with you."

"So do I. and now I want to know if you want to be my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Hm, yeah? I don't see the point of waiting, we love each other and we're quite good in bed."

"_Quite good?_" I arched my eyebrow.

"Kidding! We're perfect together. We waited too much."

"I know. I want to be with you so badly. So.. I accept your proposal, Mr. Monteith." I winked.

He kissed me and it felt so right.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

"Did you realize Rachel And Finn' helped us? Today it was their first time.. –

"And _ours._" I nodded.

"And it was perfect."

Now I had the perfect life. Glee was my life, I've found friends for life.

And the love of my life.


End file.
